Confession
by Skayt
Summary: "Mais... c'est... c'est... c'est pas Derek ? - Pas aux dernières nouvelles, non. Désolé de te décevoir."  (spoiler saison 5)
1. Partie 1

_Hello, hello_

 _Cet OS, histoire de ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes, est encore une fois à cause de LiliEhlm (quand je dis qu'elle est géniale et tout, c'est vrai hein !). Et, toujours pour pas changer, elle a relu et corrigé cet OS._

 _Confession ne prend pas en compte la seconde partie de la première moitié de la saison 5._ _Comment ça c'est pas clair ?_

 _Il y a des risques de petits spoilers, du coup, donc si vous avez pas vu la première moitié de la première moitié de la saison 5, vaut mieux pas lire (car c'est pas des petits machins glissés par-ci, par-là). Maiiiis je sais que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça... parce qu'il n'y a aucuuuune chances pour que ça se passe comme ça (et noooon tout le monde n'est pas content xD)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf ( _et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_ ) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Confession**

Stiles avait prévu de tout confesser à Scott.

Ce soir.

Il avait prévu de tout lui dire.

Ne rien lui cacher.

Fini les cachotteries !

C'est qu'il n'en pouvait plus, lui, de cacher quelque chose comme ça !

Il ne pouvait plus garder pour lui ce qui s'était passé à la bibliothèque.

Ça le bouffait.

Le problème de sa Jeep ; qu'il scotchait une fois de plus.

La morsure sur son épaule ; Donovan ayant décidé de goûter sa chair avant de lui croquer les jambes.

La course poursuite dans le lycée.

La bibliothèque, étrange refuge.

Donovan qui monte et qui, pourtant, reste en bas.

Les mensonges, ou les peut-être pas mensonges, au sujet de son père.

L'échafaudage.

Donovan qui, après avoir vu que Stiles n'était pas empoisonné... avait décrété en vouloir plus.

Son coup de la dernière chance.

Sa chance qui avait décidé, pour une fois, de revenir.

Juste cinq minutes. Pas beaucoup plus

Donovan mort.

Son coup de fil aux secours.

Les secours qui viennent et qui, pourtant, ne trouvent rien.

Le début du cauchemar.

Stiles n'en pouvait plus.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cacher tout ça.

À tout le monde.

À Malia, qui ne cherchait pas à savoir.

À Lydia, qui n'insistait pas.

À Scott, qui ne remarquait pas.

Theo était le seul au courant.

Et ça, ça le minait.

Vraiment.

Trop.

Stiles avait prévu de tout confesser à Scott.

Ce soir.

Stiles s'était dégonflé.

Le fils du shérif savait faire beaucoup de choses.

Notamment foncer vers le danger.

Parler sans réfléchir.

Nager une éternité avec un Derek paralysé.

Mais ça... non.

Ça, il ne pouvait pas faire.

Il ne pouvait pas risquer son amitié avec Scott.

Il ne pouvait pas la risquer comme ça.

C'était con.

C'était vraiment con... mais s'il pouvait garder l'amitié de Scott une petite semaine de plus... alors il signait de suite.

Tant pis si ça devait lui coûter sa santé mentale !

o o o

Assis sur son lit, les jambes ramenées contre son torse, le menton sur ses genoux, Stiles avait les yeux rivés sur son portable.

Les mains tremblantes, il faisait défiler son répertoire téléphonique.

Les noms de ses amis dansaient sous ses yeux.

Une fois en bas, il remontait.

Ils l'appelaient.

Ils le narguaient.

Ils lui rappelaient ce qu'il avait fait.

Après de longues minutes de ce manège, le pouce de Stiles alla appuyer sur le prénom de Derek.

Et les doutes refirent surface.

Devait-il l'appeler ?

Avait-il ne serait-ce que le droit de le faire ?

Rien était moins sûr.

Mais qui ne tentait rien avait rien.

\- Oui ?

\- Allô, Derek ? Je... je... faut que... j'ai besoin de ton aide. _On_ a besoin de ton aide. J'ai peut-être un peu plus besoin de ton aide que les autres. je... j'ai tué quelqu'un, et je...

Stiles bafouillait.

Hésitait.

Cherchait ses mots.

Cherchait ses phrases.

Jamais parler n'avait été aussi difficile.

Il n'était pas sûr de lui et de ce qu'il fallait faire mais, au moins, les mots étaient sortis.

Quelqu'un savait.

Quelqu'un qui n'était pas Theo.

\- Euh... raté.

L'humain fronça les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle il s'était attendu.

Même pas du tout, en fait.

Surtout de la part de Derek !

\- Non. Non. J'ai pas raté. Je... je l'ai tué... vraiment. Je...

\- Non. _Raté_ , c'est pas Derek.

La respiration de Stiles se bloqua.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

Quoi ?

\- Mais... c'est... c'est... c'est pas Derek ?

\- Pas aux dernières nouvelles, non. Désolé de te décevoir, Stiles.

Inquiet, l'hyperactif avait commencé à se poser quelques questions.

À se demander s'il ne venait pas, par malheur, de confesser un meurtre à un total inconnu.

Apparemment non.

Pas sûr que ce soit moins flippant, en fait.

\- Et, hmm, c'est qui, alors ?

\- Peter, andouille.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

Oh la vache.

Oh la merde.

Oh pas ça !

\- Pe-... oh nooooooooon, gémit-il. Non, non, non, non, non. Non. Passe-moi Derek !

Peter était peut-être de l'autre côté du combiné...

Peut-être à plusieurs dizaines, centaines, milliers de kilomètres...

Peut-être même sur un autre continent, pour ce qu'il en savait...

Il était peut-être loin, vraiment très loin, mais Stiles était certain que l'autre lycan souriait.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

Et, malgré lui, ses lèvres commençaient, elles aussi, à s'étirer.

\- Non, Stiles. Je ne te passerais pas Derek.

\- Si.

\- Non et c'est non négociable.

\- Si et c'est non négociable.

\- Tu as conscience que c'est moi, et moi seul, qui ait le pouvoir de te passer Derek ?

Stiles continuait à sourire.

Bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment la personne souhaitée... parler avec Peter lui faisait du bien.

Peter savait qu'il avait tué Donovan et la terre n'avait pas cessé de tourner.

Peter savait qu'il avait tué Donovan et... n'avait rien de mieux à lui dire que « non, il ne lui passerait pas Derek ».

Il avait tué Donovan.

Son sourire se fana.

\- J'ai besoin de... de lui parler, souffla Stiles. Je... je peux pas en parler à Scott et... et j'vais devenir fou.

\- Tu veux mon avis, Stiles ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Peu importe. Tu es fou depuis bien plus longtemps que tu le penses.

Pouf.

Son sourire revenait.

\- Passe-moi Derek.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

Et repartit.

\- Je...

\- Ça te faisait plaisir, de le tuer ?

\- Non.

\- T'aimais pas sa tête ou ses chaussures ?

\- Non. Enfin si. Enfin ça me dérangeait pas.

\- Il avait osé te dépasser à la caisse ? Avait donné un coup de pied dans ta caisse à savon ? C'était ton coiffeur et il t'a, encore une fois, loupé ?

\- Non, non, non ! Non, Peter ! NON ! Cria Stiles. JE PLAISANTE PAS PUTAIN ! C'EST PAS DRÔLE.

Son petit doigt lui disait cependant que Peter le savait...

Et que le loup-garou avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- Alors pourquoi est-il mort ? Demanda Peter.

\- C'était lui ou moi, murmura Stiles, les yeux fermés, la gorge nouée, à deux doigts de pleurer. C'était... je... il... voulait me manger les jambes... il m'avait mordu. Je... j'ai flippé et j'ai... j'ai utilisé le... je suis pas assez fort pour tuer une... je...

\- Stiles, souffla le premier. Tu as conscience de ce que tu me dis, là ?

\- Oui. Je te dis que j'ai tué quelqu'un.

\- Qui allait te bouffer les jambes. Et si tu veux mon avis-

\- Je le veux toujours pas.

\- Je m'en fiche toujours.

Et le sourire revint.

Moins grand qu'avant... mais il refit son apparition.

\- Il allait probablement quand même te tuer après, termina Peter. C'était lui ou toi.

\- Peut-être mais... ça n'empêche que... je l'ai tué, lui aussi.

\- Il. Allait. Te. Tuer, insista le lycanthrope. J'ai tué pour moins que ça, tu sais.

\- T'es pas franchement une référence, ricana l'humain.

Peter préférait ça.

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois où on s'est retrouvés seuls ? Vraiment seuls ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

Les idées de Peter lui échappaient souvent.

Et, étrangement, ça lui plaisait d'être pris au dépourvu comme ça.

\- Tu... m'as amené dans un parking souterrain, ouais. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu te souviens de quoi on a parlé ?

\- Du mot de passe de Scott.

L'oncle Hale éclata de rire.

\- Du mot de passe de Scott, oui. Mais encore ?

\- De la morsure.

\- C'est ça. Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu t'en souviens sans doute mieux que moi.

\- Si c'est toi qui le dis, ce que je dirais après aura plus d'impact. Tu vas pas oser bousiller mon effet, quand même.

Stiles souriait.

Le téléphone collé à son oreille, il se sentait libéré d'un poids.

Pourtant, rien avait changé par rapport à ce matin.

Scott ne savait toujours pas.

Il s'était simplement confessé à un loup-garou taré.

Sacré progrès !

\- Tu m'as proposé la morsure et j'ai refusé. Après, je t'avoue ne pas me souvenir des détails. T'étais du genre flippant, à l'époque... et, avant que tu ajoutes quoi que ce soit, tu l'es encore.

Peter soupira.

Stiles redevenait Stiles.

Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça le soulageait autant.

\- La morsure t'aurait transformé en loup-garou... ou elle t'aurait tué. Bon, elle aurait éventuellement pu te transformer en autre chose mais les chances sont quand même minces.

\- Tu as transformé Kate en jaguar-garou et Derek... Jackson en kanima. Vous défiez les chances, vous autres.

\- J'ai plutôt bien réussi Scott, je trouve.

\- C'est une manière de voir les choses, ouais.

Un petit silence s'installa.

Il n'était pas gênant pour autant.

Ça devenait trop rare.

Stiles attendait que Peter ajoute quelque chose. Peu importe quoi.

Peter, lui, cherchait à savoir si ce qu'il était sur le point de dire était une bonne idée ou non.

Mine de rien, ça lui arrivait, à lui aussi, d'en avoir de mauvaises !

\- Si tu l'avais accepté, crois-tu que tu aurais été plus fort ?

\- Scott est plus fort.

\- En es-tu sûr ? Stiles, es-tu sûr de ça ?

\- Je... ouais. Il est... plus fort.

Peter soupira.

Apparemment, y en avait un qui avait décidé de ne pas comprendre grand chose ce soir.

Ou alors c'était lui qui était pas suffisamment clair ?

\- A-t-il changé depuis que je l'ai mordu ?

\- Ouais. Fin... après c'est peut-être juste parce qu'on a vieilli et tout ça mais... mais ouais. Et tu le sais très bien, ça. Tout ce que tu me demandes de dire tu le sais déjà.

\- A-t-il changé en bien ou en mal ?

\- Les deux.

\- Et qu'en est-il de toi ?

\- J'ai changé aussi. Je... j'ai changé en... mal. J'suis devenu plus... moins... _moi_.

Le lycanthrope soupira.

\- On ne peut pas devenir moins soi, Stiles.

\- Mais j'ai changé.

\- Mais tu as changé. Tu es plus posé et plus réfléchi. Ces derniers mois t'ont affecté, tu as été confronté à la mort je ne sais combien de fois et, pourtant, tu te rends malade car tu as sauvé ta peau.

\- J'ai tué quelqu'un, Peter. Je... l'ai tué. Et c'était pas la première fois.

\- La période _Nogitsune_ ne compte pas, Stiles. On en a déjà parlé.

Le fils du shérif fronça les sourcils.

Ils en avaient déjà parlés ? Vraiment ? C'était sûr ?

\- Peut-être pas, en fait. Mais nous aurions dû. Je suppose que tous tes charmants petits amis, tellement plus forts, tellement plus sages, tellement meilleurs que toi n'en ont pas parlé non plus.

\- C'est... disons que c'est un sujet qu'il vaut mieux pas aborder.

Stiles aurait juré avoir entendu un « Quelle belle brochette d'idiots ! C'est eux que j'aurais dû tuer, tiens ».

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Tu v-

\- Viens de le faire, oui, coupa Peter. Mais je vais quand même te demander autre chose...

\- Je t'écoute, alors... fin, en même temps, j'ai pas le choix.

\- Si. Tu pourrais me raccrocher au nez et rappeler plus tard en espérant tomber sur Derek.

\- Un point pour toi, souffla Stiles.

\- Pourquoi as-tu téléphoné à Derek ce soir ? Lui téléphoner pour directement lui parler de ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi ne pas... pourquoi ne pas ne pas téléphoner ?

\- J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, je suppose.

Et derrière ces quelques mots, Peter n'eut aucun mal à comprendre tout ce qui se cachait derrière.

« J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, je suppose.

Scott ne le sait pas. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

Il refuse catégoriquement de tuer des gens et c'est ce que je viens de faire.

Encore.

Je suis un monstre.

J'aurais dû le laisser me tuer ; ma conscience ne m'aurait pas autant bouffé, comme ça.

D'ailleurs, vu qu'il voulait me manger les guibolles, c'est marrant que ma conscience me bouffe maintenant. Non ?

Ouais. Non. Peut-être pas. »

\- Tu as été blessé, lors de votre petit affrontement ?

\- Pourquoi tu...

\- Pour savoir si je dois revenir botter des culs.

\- Quoi ? Tu...

\- Si tu as été blessé, n'importe quel _truc_ -garou aurait dû le sentir. Sentir le sang. Sentir la douleur. Si tu as été blessé, n'importe quelle petite banshee de génie aurait dû le remarquer. Si tu as été blessé physiquement en plus de ton évidente détresse psychologique te poussant à aller confesser un _meurtre_ à Derek, et à taper la causette avec moi à la place... si tu as été blessé physiquement et que personne n'a rien remarqué... je te paie un billet d'avion pour la ville de ton choix et tu te barres de Beacon Hills.

Stiles arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait.

Et comme il ne faisait rien... bah c'était pas très très facile.

Il cessa de cligner des yeux.

De respirer.

De jouer avec le tissus de sa couette.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné.

\- Pourquoi Derek et toi vous voyagez ensemble, alors ? Vous êtes tous les deux mal accompagnés, là, du coup.

Peter éclata de rire.

\- Peut-être oui. Mais il veut garder un œil sur moi et... disons qu'il est assez distrayant quand il s'y met.

\- Derek ? Distrayant ?

\- Tu n'as même pas idée, Stiles.

* * *

 _A bientôt !_

 _De nouveaux petits OS Steter sont en préparation (plus les deux longs en préparation ; plus les bonus de Vol) dont une "seconde partie" pour Sleepwalker avec la meute, cette fois._

 _Skayt_

 _PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	2. Partie 2

_Hello, hello,_

 _Confession devait, normalement, être un one-shot... vous vous en doutez bien, si je dis ça, si vous lisez ça même... c'est que ce n'est plus le cas._

 _UnderMemory, Crazy-Wolfie et Xio Fujiwra Malfoy Hyuuga souhaitaient une suite. J'ai donc pensé à faire une suite, et fini par en faire une, de suite. Par en faire deux, d'ailleurs, car une troisième partie arrivera après Noël (elle est faite mais j'ai quelques textes à poster pour Noël)._

 _Merci, comme d'habitude, à LiliEhlm qui a corrigé cette seconde partie ! Et que j'aime beaucoup tout plein !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf ( _et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_ ) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Confession - p2**

Ça faisait deux jours que Stiles avait appelé Derek.

Et donc deux jours que Derek n'avait pas décroché.

Deux jours qu'il avait eu la chance toute relative d'entendre Peter à l'autre bout du fil.

Tout autant qu'il se disait que les tarés n'étaient pas forcément de mauvais conseil.

Comme chaque soir depuis son appel, un brin désespéré, aux Hale disparus : Stiles regardait les horaires des cars qui partaient de la gare de Beacon Hills.

Direction ?

N'importe où.

Stiles, qui avait pour habitude d'agir sur un coup de tête... n'arrivait pas à ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes.

En, comme de bien entendu, pas de problème quand il s'agissait de réfléchir aux conséquences de son inaction.

Que lui arriverait-il s'il mettait les voiles ? Et s'il restait là ?

Qu'est-ce qui était pire ?

Mieux valait-il foncer vers l'inconnu – tout en ayant conscience qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que l'inconnu s'avère plus dangereux que son quotidien – ou rester ici et attendre de tout perdre ?

Pff. Il avait déjà tout perdu.

Il avait perdu le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait retrouvé après le Nogitsune.

Perdu Malia.

Perdu Lydia.

Perdu Scott.

Il n'avait pas perdu son père. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. De semaines. De jours. D'heures.

Peut-être était-il déjà au courant.

La seule personne qu'il n'avait pas perdu... c'était Liam.

C'était rudement con, ça.

Liam était assurément la personne dont il était le moins proche dans la meute...

Liam était pourtant le seul qui restait à ses côtés.

À côtoyer le jeune bêta, à le mener dans la forêt pour espionner Theo, à le voir tomber dans un trou et s'en vanter comme Scott aurait pu le faire par le passé... Stiles prenait conscience de tout ce qu'il avait perdu sans même soupçonner l'avoir perdu.

Scott et lui... c'était devenu différent dès l'instant où Peter avait mordu cet abruti à la tronche de traviole.

Scott et lui... ça n'avait plus rien de magique depuis longtemps.

Le grandiose de leur amitié avait déserté depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il n'y paraissait.

On sonna.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Les surnaturels semblaient oublier l'existence des portes d'entrées donc...

L'humain quitta son PC, non sans oublier de fermer sa page internet avec les horaires.

Ce n'était visiblement pas ce soir qu'il mettrait les voiles.

\- Stiles ?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais qu'en sonnant chez les Stilinski, tu as quand même de fortes chances de voir un Stilinski t'ouvrir la porte, j'espère ?

Liam hocha la tête.

Le petit sourire qui étirait les lèvres du jeune loup attendrit l'humain.

Alors qu'il aurait aimé en vouloir à Liam de venir le déranger alors qu'il était à deux doigts de sauter le pas et se barrer (ouais... qui il allait tromper, hein?) Stiles en était bien incapable.

\- Euh... hmm... ouais... désolé... je... c'était totalement con.

\- C'est pas grave. Je suis habi-

\- Habitué après avoir eu Scott comme meilleur ami pendant des années, termina machinalement Liam.

\- Ouais, confirma Stiles, sans entrain. Euh... tu veux peut-être entrer, nàn ?

Liam hocha la tête. Ouais, ça s'rait pas d'refus.

L'hyperactif se poussa donc afin de laisser passer le lycanthrope.

\- Entre donc dans mon humble demeure.

\- Tu sais... pas besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien, hein. On sait tous les deux que Scott est un abruti. Je te connais peut-être pas depuis longtemps mais je pense pas que tu sois du genre à... faire ça.

Stiles hocha la tête.

Les mots lui manquaient ces derniers temps.

Fallait croire que sans Scott dans le secteur, il devenait moins bavard.

\- Pourquoi tu es là, Liam ?

\- Pour faire ce que personne d'autre ne pense à faire : te demander si tu vas bien. Tu vas bien ?

\- Je... ouaip.

\- Et si on évitait de se mentir, Stiles ? Je peux entendre quand tu mens, je te signale.

Stiles grogna.

\- J'ai pas envie de me jeter du haut d'une falaise, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Et du haut de l'hôpital

\- J'y songe...

Toute trace d'amusement déserta automatiquement le visage de Liam.

\- Je plaisante, s'empressa d'ajouter Stiles. Je... plaisante. Je suppose.

\- T'as même pas l'air d'être convaincu par ce que tu dis. Comment t'espère me convaincre ?

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de te convaincre. C'est pas comme si ma situation importait vraiment.

\- Elle importe. Elle _m_ 'importe. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'en plus de ne rien avoir à te reprocher... tu n'as pas d'idées trop... mauvaises.

Stiles baissa la tête.

Le regard vissé sur ses pieds, il manquait une fois encore de mots.

\- Ouais en... en parlant de ça... euh... j'ai peut-être quand même quelque chose à me reprocher. Et... euh... Donovan est... est mort et c'est... peut-être à cause de moi.

Liam cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer l'information.

Refusait, à plus forte raison encore, de l'accepter.

\- Tu... tu as tué Donovan ?

\- Ouais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

Stiles avait envie de pleurer.

De s'arracher les cheveux.

De cogner un mur, ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Parce que les actes peuvent très bien remplacer les mots.

\- Parce qu'il allait me manger. Et que je suis franchement pas convaincu que ce soit pas littéralement _me manger_. Parce qu'il allait tuer mon père. Qu'il... allait me tuer. Je... je pensais même pas que ça allait le tuer. J-je pensais pas, en fait.

\- Il allait te tuer.

\- Ouais.

\- Il t'a blessé ?

\- Hmm.

Liam hocha la tête.

Il avait compris.

\- Il t'a blessé.

\- Il n'est pas impossible qu'il m'ait mordu l'épaule... avec sa main.

\- Avec sa main ?

\- Ouais. Et dans l'genre flippant c'est pas mal flippant. Plus flippant c'est un Hale... et...

Le loup-garou inspira un grand coup.

Sans attendre l'invitation de Stiles, qui devait avoir oublié les bonnes manières, Liam posa ses fesses sur le dossier du canapé.

Ouais... il aurait toujours pu courir pour recevoir la permission de s'asseoir comme ça !

\- Scott et toi vous m'avez rudement bien foutus dans la merde, hein.

\- S'il t'avait pas mordu tu serais mort.

\- Et rappelle-moi pourquoi je me trouvais à l'hôpital, prêt à me faire bouffer par un macchabée ?

Stiles soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Touché.

Coulé, même !

\- Parfois j'aimerais bien quitter Beacon Hills et retrouver un semblant de vie normale.

\- Parfois je me demande ce que signifie avoir une vie normale, avoua immédiatement Stiles, sur le même ton, s'ouvrant enfin. J'ai l'impression que tous mes souvenirs datant d'avant tout ce bordel ont... disparu.

Les deux lycéens se regardaient.

Surpris, et Ô combien rassurés, de ne pas être seul à nourrir ces envies de fuites.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous retient ? Souffla Stiles, plein d'espoir.

\- Rien du tout.

\- On s'en va ?

\- On s'en va, accepta Liam.

o o o

Affalé sur le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table basse qui lui faisait face, Peter essayait d'écouter et la télévision, et la conversation que Derek entretenait au téléphone.

McCall, apparemment.

Le plus âgé se demandait bien pourquoi cet imbécile de véritable alpha appelait son tout aussi imbécile neveu.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre, franchement !

Il était pourtant, et de très loin, le plus malin des deux.

Non qu'il ait beaucoup de mérite à en retirer... mais quand même... oh !

\- Hmm (…) Ouais (…) Oui. J'ai compris, ça, Scott.

Peter ricana, seul dans son coin.

Derek n'en pouvait déjà plus.

D'un côté... difficile de l'en blâmer !

\- Tu es sûr ? (…) Excuse-moi de trouver ça difficile à croire (…) Il allait mieux, non ? (…) Il m'a toujours tapé sur le système. Je le connais pas si bien, tu sais.

Toujours à l'écoute, Peter roula des yeux, cette fois.

Il avait beau avoir sa petite idée sur le sujet de conversation de Captain America et Iron Man (et encore, il était bien trop gentil avec eux), il ne pouvait toutefois pas en être totalement certain.

Y avait tellement de monde qui tapait sur le système de Derek, aussi, que c'était pas du tout une évidence... quoi qu'on puisse en penser !

\- Tu veux qu'on vienne ? (…) Peter (…) Oui (…) C'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je reste avec. Mais si je le laisse seul, il serait capable de tenter de s'emparer de la planète terre. Et de réussir.

\- Roooh, tout de suite les grands mots ! Juste l'Amérique, pour commencer. Tu as toujours eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. D'abord petit, grand ensuite. C'est le B-A-BA de la conquête du monde. Revois tes classiques.

\- La ferme.

L'oncle ricana, fier de lui.

Trop facile.

\- Non, pas toi. Lui, la ferme (…) On se met en route. Je te téléphone quand on arrive.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Derek mit fin à la conversation.

Il fit glisser son portable dans la poche de sa veste (allez savoir ce qu'il foutait encore avec) puis se tourna vers Peter.

\- On retourne à Beacon Hills.

\- Non.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je veux aller sauver les miches des gamins qui m'ont tué et foutu à Eichen ? Pas moyen, non.

Derek grogna.

\- Pas de ça avec moi. Oublie pas que je suis celui qui t'a appris ça, mon petit.

Derek regrogna.

On ne grognait jamais trop, dans la vie.

\- Scott a besoin d'aide.

\- Ca m'fait une belle jambe, tiens. Et c'est encore pire ! S'écria dramatiquement Peter. Tu veux que _je_ file un coup de main au gosse que _je_ veux tuer. As-tu perdu la tête ?

\- Toi tu vas perdre la tienne si tu continues à faire chier.

\- Si te faire chier était une raison suffisante pour perdre la tête, non seulement j'aurais perdu la mienne voilà bien longtemps... mais il n'y aurait, qui plus est, plus grand monde avec une tête.

Un point pour le macchabée. Un !

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux retourner là-bas et peut-être y consentirai-je.

\- Il n'est pas question de consentir ou non. Tu viens, point.

\- J'aimerais bien te voir m'y contraindre, tiens.

Deuxième point pour le macchabée.

Et merde.

Ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

\- Stiles a tué quelqu'un.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

Étrangement, il paraissait tout à coup beaucoup plus à l'écoute.e ?

\- Encore ?

Derek se méprit quant à la signification de ce « encore ».

\- Il s'arrête plus, dis-moi !

Le neveu ne comprit pas davantage cette remarque.

\- Il n'était pas lui-même, avant. Sous Nogitsune. Ça ne compte pas.

Peter détailla son cadet d'un air « mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore, toi ? »

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore, toi ? Pourquoi tu parles du Nogitsune ?

\- Je t'en parle pas. C'est toi qui...

\- Non. Moi je te parle du petit délinquant que Stiles a tué y a quoi... pas si longtemps... à peu près. J'ai pas la mémoire des dates.

Derek se figea.

Il perdit ses couleurs.

Commença à bafouiller.

Avez-vous déjà vu un Derek qui bafouille ?

Bah c'est pas jojo !

\- Comment tu...

\- Oh. J't'ai pas dis ? S'étonna faussement Peter. Stiles a appelé y a deux jours. Il voulait te parler.

\- Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en parler parce que... gronda Derek.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas jugé utile de t'en parler, tout simplement.

Peter passion « énerver Derek et s'arrêter juste avant qu'il ne se décide à (enfin) l'égorger » était de sortie. Encore.

\- Pourquoi il voulait me parler ?

\- Pour te proposer une fondue.

Derek passion « fusiller Peter du regard et espérer qu'il ne s'arrête pas à temps histoire de pouvoir le tuer une bonne fois pour toute ».

Hey ! Chacun ses petits plaisirs !

\- Il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

\- Rassuré ?

\- Tu m'as pas laissé prendre le Robert avec moi, quand on a mis les voiles, alors tu te démerdes pour la définition.

Bordel de merde, ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie de le tuer, parfois.

Et parfois c'est souvent, avec Peter !

\- Un mec voulait le tuer. Stiles a gagné.

\- Donc il a bel et bien tué quelqu'un, souffla Derek, déçu.

Peter roula des yeux.

\- Quel sens du drame ! Tu n'es pas mon neveu pour rien.

\- Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te trancher la gorge... encore.

\- J'aurais tendance à penser que c'est le « encore » justement. Tu as essayé, tu t'es planté en toute beauté.

\- Tu as surtout utilisé Lydia pour revenir à la vie.

L'aîné haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas plus gêné que ça par cette réalité.

\- Détail. Détail.

Peter retira ses pieds de sur la table.

Il ne quitta pas le canapé pour autant.

À la place, il préférait s'enfoncer dedans pour mieux voir son neveu et ne rien perdre de ses réactions.

\- On peut en revenir à Stiles qui t'avoue avoir tué quelqu'un ?

Derek tuait son oncle du regard.

Il avait la très nette impression qu'ils déviaient du sujet, là.

\- T'es rassuré si je te _redis_ que _tu_ es celui à qui il voulait parler ?

\- Grmpf.

\- Bon... tu peux aussi te dire que Stiles a l'air de trouver que Derek-Peter, Peter-Derek c'est kif-kif bourricot... ce qui est pas forcément le meilleur compliment qui soit. Je parle pour moi, bien sûr.

Derek marmonna un « évidemment » dans sa barbe.

Il aurait vraiment, mais vraiiiiment, dû laisser Peter moisir à Eichen House.

Ça lui aurait fait les pieds, tiens, à cet enfoiré.

Comme quoi, il ne fallait jamais avoir pitié de sa famille. Jamais !

À plus forte raison encore lorsque la dite famille se trouve être Peter.

\- Tu veux bien te taire, juste deux minutes ?

\- C'est toi qui voulais savoir, ricana Peter, haussa les épaules.

Le plus jeune Hale soupira.

Il allait finir par re-tuer son oncle, si cet enquiquineur né continuait sur cette voie...

Et il n'était pas certain de regretter son geste. Au contraire !

\- Bon. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, avec Stiles ? Il t'a parlé, ou... parlé ?

On parlait de Stiles, là. Un peu qu'il avait parlé, ouais !

Forcément.

Stiles devait avoir parlé ; Stiles parle toujours.

Toujours c'est genre... tout le temps.

Tout le temps c'est maintenant mais aussi avant.

\- Le mec voulait le tuer. Il voulait pas se faire tuer. Il l'a malencontreusement tué en voulant éviter de se faire tuer, expliqua Peter. Tu sais... l'schéma classique, quoi.

\- Il voulait le tuer ?

\- Lui manger les jambes. Mais je suis pas sûr qu'il se serait arrêté là. À sa place je me serais pas arrêté là. Et c'est moi le « psychopathe » du groupe, pour rappel.

Derek grogna.

Les grognements étaient à Derek ce que la parole était à Stiles, après tout.

Donc ouais... Derek grogna.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que Scott a...

\- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas ce que Scott t'a raconté. Évidemment que ce n'est pas ce que Scott t'a raconté ! Dis-moi, Derek... comment le petit Scott l'a su ?

\- Un certain _Theo_ l'a mis au courant.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

Il soupira.

Il n'avait même plus envie de ricaner ou se moquer.

\- Oh. Et bien si Theo, un mec que nous ne connaissons pas, l'a dit... c'est forcément vrai. Et nous savons tous deux que c'est _tout à fait_ le genre de Stiles de tuer quelqu'un pour le fun, siffla Peter. Derek ! Pourquoi suis-je celui qui défend Stiles ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à comprendre que ce n'est pas le genre de Stiles.

\- Parce que tu es le seul à qui Stiles en a parlé.

Un point pour Grincheux.

\- Stiles ne l'a pas tué de gaieté de cœur. Il se passe quelque chose à Beacon Hills et... comme d'habitude, c'est la merde.

\- Stiles et Liam ont disparu.

L'oncle dévisagea son neveu, hébété.

S'il s'était attendu à ça !

\- Et Scott pensait que Stiles avait tué le chiot avant de se faire la belle ?

Derek ne répondit pas.

Son regard parlait pourtant pour lui.

\- Scott pensait que Stiles avait tué le chiot avant de se faire la belle, comprit Peter, sidéré. Non mais quel... la plus belle connerie de ma vie c'est pas d'être un meurtrier, c'est d'l'avoir mordu !

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oh que oui.

Et alors que le neveu ne s'y attendait plus, qu'il pensait devoir user de la force sur son oncle pour lui faire quitter son maudit canapé et partir... Peter, claquant dans les mains, se leva.

\- Let's go !

\- Tu veux aller l'aider, maintenant ?

Peter secoua la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non, idiot. On retourne à Beacon Hills pour ensuite aller chercher Stiles et le chiot. Et après on fait un peu de ménage... en tuant le fameux Theo... et tout le bordel. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont encore foutu un bordel monstre en ville.

\- Tu es conscient qu'ils ne seront pas contents de te voir ?

\- On s'ra quitte, comme ça. Je serais pas content non plus.

* * *

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_

 _PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	3. Partie 3

_Hello, hello,_

 _Donc voilà la suite de la suite, et fin d'ailleurs, de Confession._

 _Si Peter prenait quelques libertés dans la seconde partie, il m'a totalement échappé dans celle-ci. To-ta-le-ment._

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm (et faut lui envoyer plein de petits lamas volants - d'ailleurs, d'après vous, dans Shrek, comment l'âne et la dragonne s'y sont pris pour faire leurs gosses oO ?) pour sa correction !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf ( _et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_ ) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Confession - p3**

Après des heures de route, Derek pouvait enfin se garer devant chez les McCall où toute la meute se trouvait.

Lorsque les panneaux « Beacon Hills » s'étaient fait de plus en plus nombreux, Peter avait été chargé d'envoyer un SMS afin d'avertir l'équipe de bras-cassés de leur imminente arrivée.

Le regard rivé sur la porte d'entrée, le plus jeune Hale tentait d'oublier l'agaçant spécimen qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Non !

Pire !

L'agaçant spécimen qui respirait à ses côtés !

\- J'avais dit que je voulais aller chez Stiles en premier, fit remarquer Peter.

\- Je sais.

\- Et on est pas chez Stiles, là.

\- Je sais.

\- On est chez les McCall.

\- Je sais, s'agaça Derek.

\- Bien, sourit le premier. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu saches.

Derek secoua la tête et préféra ne pas répondre.

S'il le faisait... il y avait cinquante pour-cent de chances pour qu'il finisse avec un cadavre dans le coffre.

o o o

Plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, Derek frappa.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Ensuite, il attendit que Scott vienne lui ouvrir, tout en feignant ne pas entendre Peter qui ronchonnait juste à côté.

Pire qu'un gosse !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Grogna l'Alpha sitôt son regard se fut-il posé sur Peter.

\- J'allais pas le laisser tout...

\- Il allait pas me laisser. Conquête du monde, tout ça, coupa l'oncle. Et Scott McCall, vous êtes l'être le plus idiot qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Et j'en ai rencontré, des idiots. J'étais dans l'équipe de basket du lycée.

Scott parut un peu perdu.

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si ce qu'il entendait était ou non logique.

Ça n'en avait pas l'air.

Mais après tout... peut-être.

\- Hors de question que tu entres chez moi.

\- Je tiens autant que toi à retrouver Stiles. Et le chiot. Je sais plus son nom... et j'm'en fou.

\- Liam.

\- C'est ça, ouais. Liam.

Évidemment, les autres n'étaient pas bien loin.

Ils arrivèrent derrière Scott.

Lydia se crispa en voyant qui se trouvait sur le perron.

Malia, digne cousine de Derek, grogna.

Les autres oscillaient, quant à eux, entre les deux réactions.

o o o

Peter commença à prendre ses aises, à peine entré.

Comme Derek précédemment, tous préférèrent se garder du moindre commentaire.

Aucun d'eux ne voulait entendre Peter plus que nécessaire.

\- Bon... quand est-ce qu'ils ont disparu, Stiles et le chiot ?

\- On sait pas.

Peter grogna.

Il s'appelait Peter Hale, après tout, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

\- Comment sont-ils partis ?

\- On sait pas non plus.

L'aîné haussa un sourcil.

Lentement, il se tourna vers l'Alpha.

Alpha. Alpha. Alpha de mes deux, oui.

\- On sait pas pourquoi Stiles a tué Donovan. On sait pas quand les deux ont disparu. On sait pas comment ils sont partis. On sait pas grand chose, dites-moi.

Scott, quant à lui, au lieu de les hausser... préféra les froncer.

\- J'ai pas dis à Derek qui il avait...

\- Tu m'en diras tant, cingla Peter. La seule chose de réel que tu connais et t'en dis rien. J'ai jamais cru qu'on puisse réellement ne rien avoir dans le ciboulot mais tu commences à me faire douter.

On aurait presque pu entendre la mâchoire de Scott grincer.

Presque.

Les dents serrées, il prenait sur lui.

Calme.

Il devait rester calme.

S'énerver ne ferait que trop plaisir à Peter.

\- Faut vraiment qu'il reste, lui ?

\- Je pense que oui, soupira, à regret, Derek.

\- Pourquoi ? Voulut de suite savoir Lydia. Pourquoi il doit rester ? Qu'est-ce qu'il apporte ?

\- La connaissance !

Théâtralement, Peter sortit une pomme de sa poche.

Fier de son coup, il souriait.

Il était bien le seul à ne pas faire une tête de six pieds de long.

\- Et quoi comme ? Siffla Malia. Comment disparaître après avoir tué quelques personnes ?

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Personne ne veut disparaître comme j'ai pu disparaître après ma petite vague de meurtre, crois-moi. Se décomposer sous le parquet de ta maison en ruine, c'est pas aussi cool que ça en a l'air.

Derek soupira.

Ils s'éloignaient du sujet, une fois encore.

\- Soit, céda Lydia. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Peter tendit un peu plus la main vers la jeune femme qui venait de parler.

Il insistait pour qu'elle prenne cette satanée pomme !

\- Hors de question.

\- Alors vous ne saurez rien. La pomme apporte la connaissance.

Lydia et Peter se fusillaient du regard.

Ils ne voulaient lâcher ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Kira se dévoua donc pour le bien commun.

Rester silencieuse, ne pas penser que Liam puisse réellement être une nouvelle victime de Stiles... ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas les retrouver.

\- C'était de la légitime défense, annonça aussitôt Peter.

\- Il savait que je voulais sauver les chimères. Et il l'a quand même tu-

Peter, agacé, se tourna vers Scott.

\- Un jour, faudrait que tu m'expliques ton concept de l'amitié... en vouloir à ton meilleur ami d'avoir voulu sauver ses fesses, c'est étrange comme concept, même pour moi.

Malia ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Souffla Lydia.

\- Aaaah ! On fait moins les malins, maintenant. Non mais regardez vous un peu ! Croire un abruti plutôt que Stiles... croire un abruti dont Stiles se méfie plutôt que Stiles...

\- Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai écouté cette andouille humaine, bande de crapauds !

En n'importe quelles autres circonstances, Peter se serait amusé de leurs mines déconfites.

Elles ne l'amusaient pas.

Ces crétins étaient parfaitement incapables de gérer les choses. Il l'avait toujours pensé et ils le lui confirmaient.

\- De grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités, marmonna Peter. Et il serait temps que vous l'enregistriez !

\- Je rêve ou il vient juste de citer Spiderman ? Marmonna Scott.

\- Benjamin Parker. Pas Peter. Même ça t'es pas foutu de le savoir !

Derek se pinça l'arête du nez.

À bout.

Il était à bout.

Et tout ça à cause de Peter.

\- Si on en revenait au fait que Stiles ait appelé Peter pour lui raconter ça ? Intervint Malia. Ça choque que moi, ou...

\- Il m'a jamais appelé.

\- Mais tu...

Et cet idiot qui s'évertuait à donner les informations au compte-goutte...

Juste pour le plaisir de les faire tourner en bourrique et pouvoir s'énerver sur eux.

\- Donovan allait tuer mini Stilinski après avoir menacé de bouffer le vieux. Il a essayé de s'échapper et patatra. C'est pas de bol mais c'est pas loin d'être un tragique accident. Comme ta naissance, Scott.

Et une nouvelle petite pique gratuite. Une !

\- Mais il...

\- Tais-toi, toi. Alpha de mes deux. Personne a senti que Stiles n'allait pas bien ? Qu'il était blessé ? À quoi vous sert votre pif, nom de dieu ! À faire joli ? Il se fait bouffer l'épaule par une chimère à la con et... vous êtes insupportables !

Lydia baissa les yeux.

Elle venait de comprendre où avait été son erreur.

Elle sut qu'elle aurait dû insister quand il lui avait paru blessé, dans sa chambre.

Peut-être qu'ils n'en seraient pas là si elle avait osé lui poser la question.

\- Pendant que Derek va aller chercher Stiles et le chihuahua... vous allez rester ici et me raconter TOUT ce qui s'est passé dans cette foutue ville depuis notre retour du Mexique.

\- Tu peux pas plutôt partir et...

\- Non. Non, je ne peux pas. Je suis plus au fait que Derek au sujet du surnaturel... et me laisser seul me donnerait l'occasion de lancer mon plan "conquête du monde", ironisa - à moitié - Peter. Alors vous vous asseyez face à moi, comme si vous étiez au tribunal... et Derek tu fous le camp et tu me retrouves les deux idiots.

Derek excepté, tous avaient quelque chose à redire.

Tous se turent.

o o o

Contrairement à la première fois, on ne frappa pas.

Derek entra directement, tenant Stiles et Liam par le col de leur maillot.

Stiles râlait. Encore et encore. Et encore.

Il pestait. Insultait le loup-garou qui refusait de le lâcher.

L'autre, quant à lui, se taisait.

\- T'es revenu pour mon procès de meute, c'est ça ? Je suis un meurtrier et tu veux assister à ma déchéance et...

\- Non. Peter t'a défendu auprès des autres.

Stiles s'arrêta net.

Cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois.

Cherchait à enregistrer l'information.

Son « Mais toi aussi t'es un meurtrier, mon gros. Tu as égorgé ton oncle. Puis t'es un tel connard que tu as empêché Scott de le faire alors qu'à ce moment on pensait encore que ça pourrait le dé-garoutifier » mourut sur ses lèvres.

\- Q-quand ?

Derek sourit.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il parvenait à moucher Stiles.

Mieux ! A le faire taire !

\- Scott s'inquiétait pour Liam. Il m'a appelé et expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Puis Peter m'a donné ta version des faits.

L'humain baissa les yeux et soupira.

Ah.

\- Mais au début tu as cru la version de Scott, comprit-il douloureusement. Tu as cru que je... que je pouvais...

\- Puis j'ai écouté Peter. Et cru Peter, rappela Derek.

Les lèvres de Stiles s'étirèrent. Un peu. Juste un peu.

Il voyait où voulait en venir Derek.

L'hyperactif finit par éclater de rire.

\- C'est... c'est tellement absurde, marmonna-t-il entre deux éclats. C'est Peter qui doit me défendre ! C'est... débile. Ouais. Tu crois que ça veut dire que je dois le remercier, lui faire le câlin de la gratitude et tout ça ?

Silencieux depuis le départ, Liam leva les yeux au ciel.

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Peter, si ce n'était de réputation, mais doutait vraiment que l'homme soit ravi de recevoir un câlin... qu'il soit de la gratitude ou non.

\- Vous me donnez envie de pleurer, marmonna, depuis le salon, une voix excédée. Comment vous pouvez être aussi... aussi...

\- Stupides ? Proposa Stiles, poussé sans grand ménagement dans la fosse aux lions. C'est le mot que tu cherches, non ?

Lydia fut la première à réagir.

Elle se releva d'un bond, comme montée sur ressorts, et voulut se jeter dans les bras de celui dont elle avait douté.

L'hyperactif se déroba.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà, ricana Peter. Stiles et le chiot.

Un sourire en coin, l'aîné Hale ne quittait plus les nouveaux arrivants des yeux.

Silencieusement, il s'assurait que tout allait bien pour eux.

\- Si tu avais accepté que je te paie un billet d'avion, on aurait mis un peu plus de deux heures à te retrouver.

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Stiles, pourquoi tu... souffla Scott. Pourquoi tu m'as pas... pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à m'écouter ? Rétorqua Stiles, la gorge serrée. Pourquoi t'as pas senti que j'étais blessé ? Comment t'as pu douter de moi comme ça ? Je... je comprends pas. Pourquoi t'as cru Theo ?

\- Il était mon ami.

Peter ferma les yeux.

Un "idiot" quitta ses lèvres.

\- Tout comme moi.,

* * *

 _Quelques petites choses qu'ont à voir et rien à voir,_

 _\- Le fruit de la connaissance est un fruit que l'on ne connaît pas, tout ça, tout ça. Mais dans l'art, la pomme est très souvent la malheureuse victime... d'où la pomme (puis c'est plus facile à transporter qu'une pastèque). Donc MANGEZ DES POMMES_

 _\- J'aurais pu continuer encore un peu cette partie mais j'ai pas pu. Je suis un être faible et après avoir casé ma superbe (ou pas) référence au trailer de Civil War... j'ai bloqué. Pas moyen d'aller plus loin... donc je suis pas allée plus loin (ah ah... logique non ? t'façon vous l'avez bien vu que je suis pas allée plus loin donc je vois pas pourquoi je précise ça)_

 _\- On m'a fait remarquer, sur mon blog, qu'on ne voyait pas trop (bon on m'a même peut-être dit "pas du tout" ou un truc du genre parce que c'est vrai que c'est pas du tout, ou un truc du genre) Liam. Du couuuup, je n'exclue pas une petite riquiquite suite qui, par contre, ne serait pas postée ici (ouais, non, au bout d'un moment faut arrêter de pousser mémé dans les orties - même si c'est drôle)_

 **-** _J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas un OS, vu que c'est en trois parties, mais à la base c'était un OS quoi, mais le prochain OS sera... en fait ça dépend. Soit ça sera un OS de Noël (ah ah, ouais... un peu à la bourre, l'andouille) pour calliope83... soit ça sera "Les trois petits garous" soit le résultat de l'opération "Moi qui pense" + "Moi qui m'ennuie pendant un concours blanc" (avec les Hale ! Que les Hale ! Des Hale partouuuuut !)._

 _\- J'ai toujours pas vu la fin de la saison 5, donc je verrais pas le début de la 5B quand elle sortira dans pas longtemps donc soyez mignons et mangez des cornichons (ils sont consentants !)_

 _\- Le "de grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités" était juste trop tentant à caser. J'en suis navrée. Vraiment (pas vraiment, non)_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


End file.
